The invention relates to connectors used for mounting circuit memory modules or the like on printed circuit boards and relates more particularly to an extractor tool for removing the modules from the connector with minimal risk of damage to the modules and connector contacts.
A number of connector devices are presently being used for receiving circuit memory modules of substantial length wherein one edge of the module is inserted into the connector and the module is then rotated around an axis extending along the length of the module to bring module contacts into firm, wiping, electrical engagement with connector contacts. Such connectors permit a large amount of memory to be detachably connected into a printed circuit on a board mounting the connector and sometimes the connectors mount a plurality of the memory modules to further increase memory capacity. In that type of mounting for memory modules, commonly called SIMM modules e.g., each module is typically of sufficient length to be subject to some warpage and to be subject to substantial twisting force intermediate the module ends if force is applied to one end of the module to remove it from the connector while module contacts at the other end of the module are still engaged with connector contacts. Typically such modules have latch means provided thereon adjacent respective opposite ends of the module to receive engagement by separate connector latches to assure that both ends of the module are properly seated in the connector when the latches are engaged, thereby to prevent rotation of the module to detach it from the connector. When such modules are to be removed from the connectors, it is found that releasing of the separate latches at opposite ends of the module tends to result in twisting forces being applied to the module as the latches are separately released with the result that a significant amount of damage to the modules or to connector latches or contacts is experienced in removing modules from the connector. It would be desirable if such damage could be avoided while still permitting continued use of the otherwise reliable and inexpensive module mounting and latching arrangements as above described which are tending to become somewhat standardized in connector and module products of different manufacturers.